ABSTRACT: The University of Rochester Cancer Center (URCC) National Cancer Institute Community Oncology Research Program (NCORP) Research Base (RB) is a RB with 35+ years of experience conducting cancer control research (CCR) and cancer care delivery research (CCDR). The URCC NCORP RB?s vision is to help good people through lousy times when they experience cancer? by reducing cancer- and treatment- related morbidity stemming from toxicities and side effects. Since 2014, 35% (N=2,831) of all NCORP accrual credits resulted from enrollment of patients and survivors by our Community Affiliates on our 13 active URCC clinical trials. URCC and its Community Affiliates also enrolled 421 caregivers and more than 300 oncologists to our 13 active trials, as well as 1,752 patients and survivors to our 29 local pilot studies. URCC successfully enrolled and randomized over 30 individual community oncology practices to cluster randomized trials. Our investigators and staff submitted 8 new concepts/grants, with 18 new concepts/grants currently in development, and 29 active pilot studies. The significant and innovative contribution of URCC research to scientific knowledge and clinical care is evidenced by 1) 197 published manuscripts, 2) 209 presented abstracts, 3) 25 podium presentations at ASCO, 4) 82 outstanding research awards to our investigators, 5) 12 junior investigators successfully trained to conduct research in NCORP, and 6) 2,215 investigators, clinicians, and staff successfully trained to implement URCC NCORP RB protocols at community sites across the United States. Notable recognition of the significance of research conducted by the URCC RB and its investigators includes: 1) Best of JCO publication for 2017, 2) most cited article in JAMA Oncology for 2017, 3) one of the most significant advances in cancer research and care for 2018, 4) citation of our published research in virtually all existing supportive care treatment guidelines, and 5) leadership by 5 of our RB Executive Committee members in the development of 4 supportive care treatment guidelines. We accomplish our goal of reducing cancer- and treatment-related morbidity by working with cancer patients, survivors, and their caregivers from 592 community oncology practices across the United States to design and conduct CCR and CCDR, including translational and health equity outcomes, focused in symptom science. Our research develops and tests novel treatments for toxicities and side effects stemming from cancer and its treatments. We design and conduct phase I-III randomized clinical trials and longitudinal, prospective cohort studies. To meet its responsibilities as a RB and maintain its high level of productivity over the next funding period, the URCC RB will focus its resources and expertise on the following specific aims: Aim 1) to conduct CCR, Aim 2) to conduct CCDR, Aim 3) to conduct translational CCR, Aim 4) to conduct health equity CCR and CCDR, and Aim 5) to provide state-of-the-art training and mentoring for NCORP investigators and staff. With its proven track record of productivity and innovation, the URCC NCORP RB is expertly positioned to continue its pioneering symptom science research in the NCORP Network.